Today, enterprises and entities alike recognize the tremendous cost savings by exchanging business documents with their trading partners via an electronic communication method referred to as the Electronic Data Interchange (EDI). An electronic information exchange platform may provide various services to networked enterprise systems so that documents such as invoices, purchase orders, etc. can be exchanged over a network, for instance, using the EDI. Skilled artisans appreciate that such an electronic information exchange platform has the necessary resources (e.g., hardware, software, personnel, etc.) to provide services that enable the real-time flow or exchange of information electronically in a network environment.
Given the vast amounts of data involved in the real-time flow or exchange of information electronically in a network environment, scaling up the capability of an electronic information exchange platform to perform such services in a secure, fast, and reliable manner can be problematic and cost prohibitive.
One reason why scaling up the capability of an electronic information exchange platform can be problematic and cost prohibitive is that complex and time consuming manual coding and configuration is needed for each enterprise system (client) that wants to connect to the electronic information exchange platform and for each service (which is managed and provided by the electronic information exchange platform) that each client system wants to use. Complicating the matter is that these client systems can be very diverse and may be located in various geographical and/or jurisdictional locations, with disparate formats, system/application/device requirements. Consequently, a technical solution is needed to significantly improve the scalability of the capability of an electronic information exchange platform, particularly with respect to provisioning services to networked client systems.